Ben Solo to Kylo Ren
by GeekArtist15
Summary: Ben Solo is a teenager going through so much. His family life has been getting worse, he learns surprisingly that he is going to train with his Uncle Luke, while he is trying to learn to control his gift. This is the story of Ben Solo turning into Kylo Ren. This is my first fan fiction so please be super honest. Let me know if you want me to write more.
1. Why?

Ben woke up to the usual sound he woke up to almost every morning. The sound of Han and Leia fighting. Ben rolled over with a sigh ,and stared at the ceiling of his room. It seemed like his parents fought about everything. Ben got out of bed and went into the large den where his parents were engaged in a very heated argument.

"Arg, you are impossible!" shouted Han throwing his hands up in the air.

"Its not me being impossible, it is simple logic that for some reason you can't get through your thick skull," snapped Leia, her hands resting on her hips.

"Whatever, I can't deal with your nonsense right now," Han said grabbing the keys to the Millennium Falcon and storming out, slamming the door very loudly behind him.

"Men," Leia muttered as she left the room in a furry. Ben went back into his room shutting the door behind him and sinking to the floor. Warm tears streamed his face. The fighting had been getting worse. They used to be a happy family, but now it seemed that they could not get through a meal without some small war. It broke Ben's heart to see them fight. Each argument stabbing deeper into his soul, but he couldn't do anything he was just a kid. Ben stood up wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"It will all work out in the end," Ben reassured himself, but not really believing it.


	2. Listening

Ben got dressed and left his room to get some breakfast. He was just about to walk around the corner to the kitchen when he heard soft mumbling. Ben stopped and peaked around the corner. Leia was standing at the counter, stirring her drink and mumbling angrily to herself. The door fulng open, and Han stormed in.

"Back so soon?" Leia spat.

"Forgot my hat," Han snapped.

"Surprised you could find one to get around that big head of yours,"

Han glared at Leia.

"You always have some snarky thing to say, don't you," he said.

"Can't help stating what's true,"

Han slammed his fist on the counter. Both Leia and Ben jumped.

"Why do I put up with you," Han said angrily,"every day you find something wrong with me or what I've done."

" Well maybe if you where a better husband to me, and a better father to Ben I wouldn't have to," Leia said glaring up at Han, " Your gone half the time, on your smuggling trips, and come back home at ungodly hours. Your missing your own son's life, Han."

"No, I'm not," hissed Han.

"Yes, you are. I bet you don't even know how old Ben is."

"Yeah, I do,"

"Ok how old?" Leia said, crossing her arms. Ben held his breath, hoping his father would answer correctly.

"Umm, well he is, umm, I believe he is..." Han said nervously.

"He's sixteen, Han."

"Yeah that's what I was going to say, sixteen."

"Sure," Leia said rolling her eyes.

She started to walk away when Han said. "Luke asked me again." Leia stopped and turned towards Han.

"What did you tell him?" she asked. Han walked over to Leia laying his hands on her shoulders. Ben leaned closer to hear.

"I told him... BENJAMIN SOLO!!!!"


	3. Caught in the Act

A shiver went down Ben's back. He slid farther around the corner hoping he could disappear from his Han's gaze.

"Benjamin Solo, you get over here right now," Han said angrily.

Ben skulked from around the corner and over to his father, and peered at him through his jet black hair.

"What exactly where you doing over there?" Han asked.

"Um... listening," mumbled Ben.

"Eavesdropping on me and your father's private conversation? Ben how could you!" Leia scolded.

"Its not really private," Ben muttered," I bet the neighbors could hear the whole thing."

"Ben," Han snapped," no need to be sarcastic."

Ben glared at Han.

"How much did you hear?" Leia asked.

"Everything," Ben said staring at the floor.

Han growled, rubbing the back of his neck with both hands.

"What does Uncle Luke want?" Ben asked.

Leia sighed, looking over at Han.

"Should we tell him?" she asked.

"Tell me what?" Ben asked nervously.

"I suppose we must." Han said. "Do you want to tell him, or me?"

"I'll do it," Leia said.

"Tell me what!?" Ben asked again.

"Come sit down," Leia said, walking across the room. Ben follwed and slumped into a chair. Leia sat down and Han stood behind her. Ben could see in her eyes that Leia was trying to think of how she was going to tell him the news.

"Your uncle came to your father and I a few months ago." Leia began,"He told us that for the a very long time he has sensed the Force within you. He said that through the past few years he could feel it becoming stronger. Luke has asked if we would allow you to go and train with him at the Jedi Praxeum and learn how to control your powers and make them stronger. Your father and I have thought it over decided to let you go."

Ben sat speechless. So much was going through his mind. The Force. Jedi Praxeum. Leaving!!! How could his parents just decide to send him away and not even tell him? Ben could feel the anger flowing through his veins. He already felt like his parents where never there for him, but now they just decide to send him away.

"You all just decided this without even asking me?" Ben said through his teeth.

"Ben," Leia said softly, "we thought you would be fine with it."

"Well I'm not," Ben said shooting up from the table.

"Ben, whats wrong?" Han asked angrily.

"What's wrong?" Ben yelled,"For starters you guys are never here for me! Dad you're always gone, and mom you're alway have official business! I am always by myself in this big house, and when you guys are here you fight so much I can't even think! Now you have decided to send me away to a school without even asking if I want to go or not!!!"

"Ben, you are overreacting." Leia snapped rising from the table.

"You would be the same way if this happened to you!!!" Ben yelled.

"Ben stop," Han yelled," you are going to the Jedi Praxeum whether you like it or not!!!"

"Aaarrgg," Ben yelled and ran to his room slamming the door behind him. He flung himself onto his bed, tears streaming down his face and his body shaking in anger.

"How could they do this." Ben yelled. "How!!!!!" He sat up in his bed, his thoughts full of anger. He felt something different inside of him. Something cold and painful. Like a knife cutting at his soul. The angrier he became sharper the pain got. Soon the hurt became so much that Ben let out a painful cry. His cry shook the entire house. Han and Leia where startled by the shake. Trembling, Leia turned to Han and said,

"Luke was right. Ben's power is greater than he realizes."

Han held Leia in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok Leia, Luke knows what Ben needs," he said. Leia looked up at Han, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I just hope he can help Ben control it. I feel like his power is going to be his down fall" she said.


	4. For the Best

Ben sat on the floor of his room hugging his knees and staring at the floor. His thick hair hung shagily in his face. He was thinking about the house shaking. Had he done that? The idea of him somehow have the ability to shake the house scared him. Ben could still feel the cold pain inside of him. It wasn't as strong of a pain as before, but it still was there. Was this the Force? Why did it hurt? So many questions where going through his mind. Ben's thoughts where interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Ben." Leia said opening the door and looking briefly around the room and then coming over to where he sat.

"May I sit down?" she asked. Ben didn't answer. Leia sat in front of him, brushing his hair out if his face.

"I know you're angry, but hear me out." she said. "Please."

Ben rested his chin on his knees and looked at his mother.

"I don't want you to go either." Leia said. "I dont want you to be gone, and me not to know if you are ok or not. I already worry so much about your father, and I don't want to worry about you too. But also I have to consider what is best for you. Ben you have an amazing gift that you're not even aware of. I cannot help you make your gift grow, but Luke can. I love you and I want what is best for you Ben. Sometimes we have to make choices even when we don't want to. I know you dont want to go to the Jedi Praxeum, but can you please do it for me?"

"I'll do it" Ben mumbled. " I'll do it for you."

Leia smiled and gave Ben a hug.

"I'm glad," she said, running her fingers through his hair, "and remember, I love you Ben."

Ben rested his face in her shoulder and simply said,

"I know."

Ben looked out the cockpit window of the Millennium Falcon watching the planet of Yavin's surface getting closer. It had been a week since it was decided he would go to the Jedi Praxeum. He still didn't want to go ,but he had promised Leia. Han landed and looked back at Ben.

"Well, you ready?" he asked.

"No," Ben said.

"Come on, Ben," Han said jokingly as he left the cockpit," you'll be fine."

Leia stood in front of Ben placing her hands in his shoulders and smiling

"Remember, its for the best." she said.

Ben hugged Leia tightly, tears starting to fill his eyes. Leia rubbed his head gently.

"You'll be fine Ben, Luke is going to train you, and you're going to become a great Jedi," she said.

"Hurry up," Han yelled from outside the Falcon, "Luke is waiting."

Ben growled.

"Come on," Leia said.

Outside the ship Luke and Han stood talking.

"Ah, Ben." Luke said," Look how much you've grown."

"Hello, Uncle Luke," Ben said shyly.

"Im glad you decided to let me train you, you will be a great Jedi," Luke said. Ben smiled slightly. There was a awkward silence for about thirty seconds, then Han said

"Well, Leia and I must be off. Good bye and good luck on your training kid, I know you're going to do great." He gave Ben an awkward hug and borded the Falcon. Leia come to give Ben a hug. He flung his arms around her and squeezed as tight as he could.

"Good bye, Ben," Leia said.

"Good bye, Mom," Ben said.

Leia bored the Falcon, and Ben watched it fly away longingly. Luke came behind Ben and lying his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Come, let's get you settled," he said grabbing Ben's bag.


	5. Jedi Praxeum

The Jedi Praxeum was a huge, glass building. It had three stories and towered far above all of its surroundings. Luke walked fast, and Ben almost had to jog to keep up with him. The large wooden doors creaked as Luke pushed them open.

"Welcome to the Jedi Praxeum, Ben," he said. The room they entered was large with a glass ceiling that let in tons of natural light. Vines grew all over the giant pillars, and three trees that grew into one stood in the middle of the room. Ben could see several children and teens running around, playing and talking loudly. Ben stood taking it in all in.

"Unfortunately, I have some business to take care up, so I cannot show you to your room, but Philip can. Philip can you please come here," Luke said.

A tall, skinny boy came running up to them. He was tan,with long, shaggy, brown hair, and big green eyes that seemed to have a spark of mischief in them.

"Yes Master Luke," Philip said.

"Ben, this is Philip Temon. Philip, this is Ben Solo, my nephew, you will be sharing your room with him while you both train here" Luke said," Now, I have business, so can Philip can show Ben to your room, and around the Praxeum."

"Yes, Master," Philip said.

Luke handed Ben his bag and hurried off. Philip looked over at Ben and grinned really big.

"Well, Ben looks like we're roommates," he said.

Ben nodded.

"Come on, our room is this way," Philip said walking towards the middle of the room. Ben followed behind Philip awkwardly. Lots of the kids were looking at Ben, and whispering to each other. Ben felt like everyone was staring at him.

"Don't let them bother you." Philip said," You're new, they are just being nosey."

Ben and Philip walked down this Hall and into a small room.

"Well it's not much but, this is our room." Philip said.

It was a small square room with two beds, a desk and two cabinets.

"This bed is yours and you can put your clothes in that cabinet,"Philip said," I bet your tired. Try to get some rest. I'll come back in a hour and take you to dinner. It was nice meeting you Ben."

"Same to you, and thank you," Ben said. It

"My pleasure, roomie," Philip said and left the room.

Ben lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He was exhausted, but so much was going through head he didn't think he could fall asleep. In about five minutes, Ben was peacefully asleep.


	6. A New Friendship

Ben opened his eyes sleepily and sat up in the bed, rubbing his messy hair out of his face. He looked around the small room thinking about what was going to happen while he was here. Just then Philip opened the door.

"Oh good," he said grinning," Your awake."

Ben smiled and nodded his head.

"Are you hungry?" Philip asked walking briskly one of the cabinets and pulling somethings out.

As soon as Philip asked, Ben's stomach growled as if it was answering. They both laughed.

"Yes, I am," Ben said.

"Well, dinner is in fifteen minutes so we need to hurry, and if I were you I would change that wrinkled shirt and do something about that hair." Philip said pointing to Ben's wild hair.

"Yeah," Ben said running his hands through his hair.

"I have to go down the hall for something, but I'll be back. There is a basin of water over there if you need it," Philip said walking out the door.

Ben got up sleepily and went over to the basin of water. He took off his shirt and splashed the water on his face. It was freezing and it sent a shock through Ben so that he was completely awake. He quickly dried his face and went to his bag to find a brush. After taming his wild hair, he slipped on a light linen shirt and then unpacked his bag, putting the rest of his clothes in the empty cabinet. Philip came in as Ben was finishing.

"Ok, I'm done, you ready?" Philip asked.

"Yep," Ben said closing the door to the cabinet. They left their room and went down the hall into this large room with several wooden tables. There were several kids sitting around the tables eating and talking with each other. Philip and Ben sat down at and empty table. An older woman with a pot came by with two bowls and set them down in front of the boys. Another woman came behind the older woman, and filled the bowls with steaming soup. Ben quickly began eating the soup.

"Slow down," Philip said with a laugh,"You don't want to choke."

"Sorry," Been said," I'm really hungry."

"How old are you Ben?"

"Sixteen."

"Same, where are you from?" Philip asked.

"Chandrila, you?"

"Corellia."

Ben nodded.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Philip asked.

"Sorry," Ben said," It's a new place, and people stare."

It's ok, Philip said. " I know how you feel. They did the same when I first came. Give it a few days they'll stop."

"Ok," Ben said awkwardly.

Philip stood up.

"You may be quiet, but I like you Ben," Philip said with his big grin," I have this feeling that we are going to become good friends."

Ben smiled.

"I hope so Philip." he said," I like being around you."

"Well, I'm glad. I'm getting more soup, you want some too?" Philip asked.

"Sure," Ben said handing Philip his bowl.

Philip took the bowls and walked away.

Ben sat there alone. He smiled. He felt like this was the beginning of a great friendship.


	7. A Year Passes

It had been a years since Ben had come to the Jedi Praxeum. He had grown strong in the Force and was the best student at the Praxeum. Luke was proud of him, and because he excelled in all of his classes he decided to train Ben on a different level. Luke gave Ben his old lightsaber and began training him one on one.

Ben was skilled in one on one combat and learned all the moves quickly. He enjoyed learning the skills but he often felt lonely and longed to see his parents. Ben's parents had not visited him at all during that year, and he felt neglected. The cold pain he had felt many months ago he could feel again and more often. It troubled Ben. He didn't sleep well and often he would have outbursts of rage. Luke sensed his turmoil and encouraged him to meditate often. Ben did meditate but it didn't seem to help. He still felt cold.

Even though he felt cold and neglected he still enjoyed being with Philip. Their relationship had grown quite a bit through the year. They were more like brothers than friends. Ben had poured his soul to Philip. He had told him everything. He told him about his parents, him shaking the house, even the cold pain he felt so often. Philip was good to listen. Ben liked that. He couldn't remember the last time someone just listened to him. Philip was good about making sure Ben was happy. He hated to see him unhappy and tried his best to make Ben laugh as much as he could.

Luke sensed Ben's turmoil. He feared that he would turn to the dark side. He knew Ben was strong. Stronger than he realized and he knew that Ben had the potentiality to be a great Jedi. But he feared that someone would twist his mind and turn him towards the darkness. Luke knew what he would have to do if Ben turned evil, but tried not to think about it.


	8. Welling Up Inside

Ben had not been sleeping well. He had been hearing a soft voice calling his name. He didn't know who or what is but he was curious about it.

One morning, Luke and Ben were meditating. Ben tried to clear his mind to meditate but he couldn't stop thinking about the voice. What was it? How did it know his name? What does it want? Ben's thoughts were interrupted by Luke.

"I sense you have a lot on your mind Ben," he said," you cannot properly meditate while your mind is racing."

"Yes master," Ben said irritatingly.

"A clear mind is one of the ways of becoming a great Jedi. Having a perfect balance of your emotions can be difficult but I know you will be able to master it Ben, after all you must to become a great Jedi."

Ben sat quietly but his mind was still racing. He hated how Luke went on and on about him being a Jedi. He knew it was expected of him but he wasn't sure if that was what he wanted. The thought of himself becoming a Jedi, scared Ben. He felt like this was being pushed upon him. No one really asked how he felt about it. Ben thought back to the day his parents told him he would come here. He began to get angry again. They just left him here, and never came to see him. He felt as if they were almost glad to get rid of him. The cold pain shot through him like frigid water stinging his core. Ben began to shake. The more he thought the angrier he became. Luke looked over at him.

"Ben, what is it?" He asked.

"Nothing," Ben snapped.

"Ben, tell me."

"You're always telling me what to do!!!" Ben said through his teeth flying off the ground. He felt the sharp pain, twisting and turning inside him.

"Ben, sense a overwhelming amount of anger in you." Luke said calmly,"You need to stop and regain yourself, a true Jedi controls his emotions."

"See," Ben spat, pacing furiously trying to distract from the pain," You always are telling me how I need to control myself so I can become a Jedi, no one asked if I wanted to be a Jedi in the first place."

"Ben."

"It's just so frustrating, I feel like everyone is pushing me to be something I'm not!!!" Ben said clenching his fists and glaring at Luke.

"Ben." Luke said more forcefully.

"For once can you just ask what I want instead if making me what you want!?!?"

"Ben you are being foolish,get yourself together and act the a man, not some foolish child!!" Luke yelled.

This was too much for Ben. The pain inside of him was intense and his anger was raging. He let out a frustrated cry, ignited his blue lightsaber, and charged at Luke. Luke pulled out his green lightsaber and blocked Ben's forceful swing, sending sparks in every direction. Ben swung again but Luke blocked him again. Luke quickly used the Force and slammed Ben against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. Ben fell to the ground and let out a painful groan. Luke crouched beside Ben.

"Look at me," he said.

Ben glared at the floor. Luke grabbed Ben's chin and turned his head towards himself.

"You need to control your anger." he said sternly,"Anger leads to hate, hate leads suffering, and suffering leads to the dark side."

Ben glared at his Uncle gritting his teeth. Luke let go of Ben's chin and stood up.

"I'm taking you to your room so you can calm down, you obviously need some time to think. " he said grabbing the back of Ben's shirt and yanking him to his feet.

"Still bossing me around, like I'm a child," Ben snapped.

"Yes, yes I am. I thought you were grown up, but after this I'm see you are still just a foolish boy" Luke said.

Ben anger flared and he went to strike Luke, but Luke grabbed his arm and dragged him to his room, violently opened door, and pushed Ben in. Philip was in the room reading. The whole procedure startled him.

"Philip," Luke said, "Come with me please."

"Yes master," Philip said, concerningly watching Ben.

They left the room. Ben paced back and forth like a animal in a cage. He was furious. Luke treating him like a child. He sat on his bunk gripping the sheets tightly. He felt so mistreated. So wronged. So misunderstood. His anger welled up inside on him so much that he couldn't keep it in. Ben violently punched the wall. The thin plaster shattered leaving a dent, and sending cracks all over the wall.

"Good," a soft voice said, " use the pain."

Ben looked around. It was the same voice from the night.

"Who are you?" He asked.

No answer. Ben began pacing again. What was it? Why did it want him? There was only one way to find out. Tonight if he heard it again, he was going to follow it and find out who or what it was.


	9. Monster

Ben stayed curled up in the corner of the room, with his cloak pulled tightly around him for the rest of the day. He felt so cold, but no matter how tight he pulled his cloak he still felt the bitter pain flow through him. He couldn't understand it. Why did he hurt so much. Ben began to sob uncontrollably. He felt so lonely, but no one understood how he felt.

Philip came by with a some food, but Ben refused to eat.

"Come now, Ben," Philip said, "you have to eat something."

"I have not appetite." Ben mumbled.

Philip sighed.

"Well, I'll still leave it here, just in case," Philip said leaving the food on the table and left. Philip was beginning to worry about Ben.

He can back a few hours later with more food. Ben hadn't moved at all. The food still sat on the table untouched.

"Ben you need to eat," Philip said setting the food down and going over to where was curled up. He pulled back Ben's hood on his cloak. Ben looked paler than normal and his raven colored hair hung wildly in his face. His eyes were red and swollen from his sobbing. Philip had never seen Ben this way before.

"Ben, what happened back there, with Master Luke?" he asked.

"Nothing," Ben muttered.

"Ben, you're curled up in a corner crying," Philip said," and you want me to believe nothing happened?"

"I'm fine,"

"No your not, Ben, if you don't tell me I can't help you."

"I SAID I'M FINE!!!" Ben yelled. In his blind anger he Force threw Philip across the room. Philip hit the wall and crumpled to the floor.

"PHILIP!!" Ben yelled rushing to Philip's side. Philip was barely breathing. What had he done. How could he have done this to Philip, his best friend. Tears began to fall down Ben's face.

"I'm a monster," Ben yelled and rushed out of the room. He ran out of the Jedi Praxeum. It was pouring rain, but Ben didn't care. He needed to get away. He just kept running and running. Finally Ben collapsed at the mouth of a cave. He sat sat shivering and sobbing. He felt like a monster. All he could think about was Philip. How could he have done that to him.

Ben felt this strange feeling he was being watched. He sat up and looked around.

"Is someone there?" He asked.

"Ben Solo," a voice said," I've been expecting you." A huge figure appeared from the shadows.

Ben jumped to his feet and grabbed for his lightsaber. It wasn't there. He had left it in his room. Ben began to back up slowly.

" I've been watching you," the figure said." You have great power and potentiality, Ben.

"Who are you?" Ben asked nervously.

"I am Snoke."


	10. Talking With Snoke

"What do you want?" Ben asked staring at Snoke's shadowy figure.

"I want to train you," Snoke said.

Ben stared at him curiously.

"Train me?" He asked.

"You have no idea of your power, Ben," Snoke said. "You are strong now, but your Uncle is holding you back from your true potentiality."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Your pain. Your anger. Luke tells you to suppress them, but why should you when they make you so much stronger. Ben think, when do you feel the most powerful, the most capable of doing anything?"

"When I'm angry."

"That's right, when your angry. And that's just your raw anger. Join me in the Dark Side. I could teach you how to turn your anger and pain into power. You could be unstoppable, Ben."

That word teased Ben's thoughts. Unstoppable. Snoke's offer was tempting. Join the Dark Side. The side Luke warned him about. The side of misery and pain. But unstoppable power. So many thought whizzed through his head.

"I can't," Ben said reluctantly.

Snoke sighed.

"The light blinds you from your true potentially, Ben, just like it blinded your grandfather." he said while walking slowly back into the shadows.

"What do you know of my grandfather?" Ben asked asked softly.

Snoke smiled looking over his shoulder.

"Oh plenty, but what do you know of him, hmmm?"

Ben thought about it. He didn't know anything about his grandfather. Leia hadn't told him much, and Luke refused to talk about him. Why didn't they talk about him.

"You know nothing of him do you?" Snoke sneered.

Ben shook his head shamefully.

"Your family has kept his identity a secret from you." Snoke chuckled. "Foolish Luke thought he could save you from the truth."

"Who is he?" Ben asked.

"Ah, that, Ben, is a question for your Uncle," Snoke said then disappearing into the shadows and Ben was left alone.


	11. Forgive Me

Ben stood staring where Snoke had been. His head spun with some many questions. Who was his grandfather? Why hadn't his family ever talk about him? What had he done to be treated this way? He stood thinking for a long time. Suddenly his thoughts quickly shot to something more important. Ben gasped.

"Philip," he whispered.

He had left him alone and injured. Was he ok? He darted out of the cave and ran as fast as he could back towards the Jedi Praxeum. The cold rain stung his face but Ben kept his thoughts on Philip. He didn't stop running till he got to he and Philip's room. He burst through the door panting and dripping wet from the rain and sweat. Philip was lying in his bunk asleep. Philip quickly awakened, jerking over in his bunk. He grabbed his for his lightsaber,but then sighed a relaxing sigh, realizing it was Ben.

"Ben," Philip grinned sitting up. " You scared me."

His blankets slid down revealing bandages wrapped around Philip's bare torso. A shock of fear and self hate shot through Ben. Seeing Philip wounded ,and because of him, caused an emotional turmoil inside his head. How could Philip smile at him after what he had done to him. He had hurt Philip. Tears began to trickle down Ben's cheeks.

"Ben," Philip said look concerningly at him." Are you ok?"

Ben couldn't hold it in anymore. He Began violently sobbing, sinking to the floor in a huddled mass. Philip quickly rushed to Ben's side.

"What's wrong, Ben?" he asked.

"Don't look at me," Ben sobbed. " I'm a monster."

"No your not," Philip said.

"Yes I am," Ben said sorrowfully."my anger came over me and I hurt you. I hate myself, and you should hate me to."

"Ben, I'm not going to hate you," Philip said placing his hand in Ben's arm. "Ben, you're freezing, hold on."

Philip got up and grabbed the blanket off his bed, and draped it over Ben's shoulders.

"Now, I don't hate you Ben," Philip said calmly. "You were going through something, and in your anger you lashed out. I would have done the same."

"But I hurt you,"

"Wounds heal, Ben. We are best friends, there's nothing you can do that will make me hate you."

Ben smiled.

"I am sorry," he said.

"I forgive you." Philip said, giving Ben a hug. "Now, you should changed your puddling."

Ben laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Remember Ben," Philip said," There is nothing you can do that I would never forgive you."

"And I will always forgive you too," Ben said.

Philip grinned.

"Now really you need to change, your puddle is growing."

Ben laughed again. Philip laughed too. Suddenly his gaze turned to something behind Ben, his expression changing to an uneasy look. Ben turned around to see Luke standing in the doorway.


	12. Broken

Hey sorry I haven't posted in a while. Been super busy. Well i hope you like this.

"Ben," Luke said sternly. " I need to speak to you, alone"

Ben stared up at Luke, but fear flashed in his eyes.

"Now," Luke said.

Ben got up and skulked out the door. Luke quickly closed the door the to the boys room, and then glared at Ben with a cold stare, causing Ben to lower his eyes to the floor.

"Well Ben, what am I to do with you." Luke said, pacing back and forth. "One you have a anger fit, and try to strike me down, then you angrily used the Force against Philip, then you disappear into the night, only to come back dirty and soaked."

Ben continued to stare at the floor trying to keep his mind blank, so he wouldn't become angry. He just kept repeating in his mind there is nothing he can say to anger me.

"You've forced me to decide to separate you and Philip," Luke said.

Ben's heart dropped. Separate he and Philip. He would die without him. Philip was his best friend, they could never be separated.

"Why?" He wailed tears coming to his eyes.

"You're a danger to him, and I don't want you hurting him again." Luke said sternly.

"But.." Ben began

"No buts, it's for the best. Now go collect your things." Luke commanded.

Ben slipped sadly back into his room. Philip sat waiting anxiously.

"Well," Philip ask. " What did he need."

"He wants to separate us." Ben said sorrowfully.

"What?!?" Philip said.

"Yes, he says I'm a danger to you and he doesn't want me to hurt you again." Ben confessed.

"Oh Ben, this is terrible," Philip said .

"I know," Ben said.

"You should refuse."

"I can't, I already have angered Master Luke enough, I don't want to make him furious."

"Well what are you going to do?" Philip asked.

"Obey Luke," Ben said.

Ben stood up and began gathering his belongings. Philip came beside him and grabbed Ben's shoulders and hugged him.

"We will always be friends, no matter how far apart we travel we will always be the best of friends." he said.

"I know," Ben said.

Ben gathered all his clothes and blankets. Luke came into the room.

"Are you ready," Luke asked.

Ben nodded. Luke motioned him to follow. Ben turned and looked over at Philip. He quickly flug his arms around Philip and squeezed as hard as he could.

"I'll miss you, Philip," Ben sobbed.

"I'll miss you too, Ben," Philip said.

Quickly Ben left the room unable to bear the pain of their broken friendship.


	13. Too Far

Ben's new living quarters was a small hut just outside of Luke's larger one, Luke had decided to move Ben there to keep him close, for he understood the dark was creeping in on his disciple. Luke had seen so much potential in Ben so much potentiality for the light, and if he was to be the new beginning of the Jedi order, he needed to be cleansed of the dark that was holding his heart. Ben was strong with the force, strong enough that it often surprised Luke, but He knew that the call was too strong for Ben to handle, for even Luke had been tempted before, and he understood first-hand the allure of the dark. Luke was trying so desperately to save his nephew from the darkness that ran through his blood.

Ben had been living in the small hut for three weeks now and was feeling like an animal pent up in his cage. Luke had demanded that he stay isolated from the other students but especially Phillip for safety. He wanted to go see Phillip, but he knew he mustn't. He had already hurt Phillip and did not want to risk doing it again. Through his isolation had become more cold and angry with each passing hour, his resentment to Luke grew and along with it...the urge.

Snoke called to him every night those weeks, Softly but that too was enough to keep edging Been along the cliff that was the light. Snoke twisted deeply into his mind feeding his anger and hate, whispering faintly of Ben's power and how Luke held him back from his true potentially. The word that Snoke had used that night in the cave echoed in Ben's mind constantly. Unstoppable. He thought about it alot. Unstoppable power, and energy. He wanted to be free from his thoughts, but he couldn't break free. Snoke's continual nagging in the back of Ben's mind was driving him to insanity.

Ben and Luke were on the edge of a cliff overlooking a huge lake, and Luke was showing Ben how to harness emotions for the will of the Force. Luke had feared teaching this lesson to Ben, he feared that Ben would harness the wrong emotion and the pull to the dark side would become even stronger. But even though he feared what the outcome may bring he still knew he had to teach the lesson.

" You must be calm, and relaxed Ben," Luke said pulling on Ben's shoulders to loosen them up, " you are too stiff, if you want the Force to flow through evenly, you need to be relax."

"I'm trying to," Ben said frustratingly, " but I can't if you keep pulling on me."

"Oh, sorry," Luke said letting go of Ben's shoulders. " Now to have a strong power, you must concentrate on a certain feeling, or memory to control your powers." Luke closed his eyes and stretched out his hand towards a small bolder. Focusing on it intently in the bolder he slowly lifted it using the Force.

"Now you try Ben," Luke said stepping aside.

Ben stepped forward and looked at the giant bolder. Closing his eyes and stretching his hand he tried to capture an emotion. A small voice in the back of Ben's mind whispered,

"Unstoppable power, use your anger, unstopped power." Ben was tired of fighting the urge if the dark side, the constant turmoil in his head, he was determined to use all his pain and anger. Ben began to think of his childhood, constantly being alone, all those nights of crying himself to sleep while he heard Han and Leia arguing in the background, Han and Leia never being around for him. A tear rolled down his cheek, and the cold pain shot through his body, but he continued to think. He thought of the day his parents decided to send him away, how they never came to visit him at all, a year and not a word from them. The ground beneath Ben and Luke's feet began to shake and the giant bolder began to crack. Luke looked at Ben, and noticed tears streaming down his face, a shock of fear ran spiked through his body. His worst wish had come true. Ben was using his pain and anger for power.

"BEN!!! STOP!!!" Luke yelled running towards Ben, "Don't use your anger, it will turn your to the dark side." Ben eyes flew open, snapping his head in Luke's direction. His anger boiling inside him, the pain raced through his entire body, mind, and soul. Stretching out his other hand, Ben Force threw Luke into the air and sent him flying across the field. Ben felt on fire, every sense in his body was screaming in pain. The ground was violently shaking beneath him. Ben looked up at the bolder seeing a large crack slowly creep up it's center. His pain was so intense, that he couldn't conceal it and he screamed out with such a scream that the bolder exploded, and Ben's body gave out and fell to the ground.

Ben opened his eyes wearily and looked up at the sky, his vision was blurry but he saw Luke's form standing above him.

"You've gone too far this time Ben," Luke said. Then Ben fell unconscious.


	14. Decisions

Luke carried Ben's unconscious body back to Praxeum. It was pouring rain and had become very dark, but Luke was too distracted by the events of earlier to notice. He didn't know what to do about Ben. He knew that Ben was a danger, but he knew that the only way to stop his nephew was to end him. Luke shuddered at the thought. He couldn't, what would Han and Leia think if he, Luke Skywalker, killed their only son. They would never forgive him. Luke went into Ben's messy hut, and laid his nephew down on his small bunk.

Luke stood over Ben's sleeping body, looking down at his peaceful face, but Luke could sense that even in Ben's unconscious state that there was still continuous turmoil in his mind. Luke crouched down beside Ben, brushing his thick, raven hair from his face. Luke decided to reach into Ben's mind to see if there was any way to save his nephew. Anyway to be able to not have to fulfil this terrible task.

Closing his eyes and placing his hand upon Ben's head, Luke focused on his nephew's mind and reached slowly into it. Immediately Luke felt a wave of darkness that plagued that mind come over him. The rush of continual whispering, the never ending pain, the twisted thoughts, the shrill screaming of Ben's memories and emotions, the ocean of inky blackness that filled this young man's mind. Luke quickly retreated from the darkness that was quickly overcoming him, and pulled back away from Ben. Luke knew that Ben was a danger to the other students but to even more to himself. He knew that his nephew would not stop trying to become stronger and would continue to tap into his pain to fuel his power. It saddened Luke greatly because he knew that what he had to do.

Looking down at Ben's sleeping form, Luke unclipped his ancient lightsaber from his belt. Holding it up he ignited it's green laser. His mind was screaming for him to not do this to somehow change Ben. Turn him back to the light. He could do it, change his nephew, restart the Jedi Order,bring peace to the galaxies. Luke looked down at Ben. He couldn't kill him, he would have the guilt of it for the rest of his life. The guilt of killing his own nephew in cold blood, killing him while he slept. Luke was about to put his lightsaber away when he noticed that Ben had rolled over and was staring at him. The look in Ben's eyes pierced into Luke's soul. It was the look of hurt, sadness and confusion, but also the look of anger, hatred and pain. Luke knew he had to end Ben now. He lifted his saber to strike Ben down, but Ben quickly used force grabbed his own saber and blocked Luke's blow. In anger Ben pulled the roof of his small hut down upon Luke, crushing him beneath it's heavy stones.


	15. Update: Not a Chapter

Ok this is just a update. so so sorry i haven't been posting. ive been super busy recently and i haven't been able to work on it. but i do promise i will try to get it done soon. Thank you for being so patient im so sorry for the wait.


End file.
